


Mr Gibbs meets the stable boy

by hildejohanne



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildejohanne/pseuds/hildejohanne
Summary: There's a barn, there's hay, what more do you need?





	Mr Gibbs meets the stable boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Don't own anything, no money being made.  


* * *

Mr. Gibbs and the stable boy

Tony straightened his back and groaned lightly. He’d been hauling bales of hay for close to an hour and he was still only about half way through. Luckily, the horses were out on the field, so he didn’t have to deal with those big beasts. For now, anyway. Who knew what Jethro had in store for him? 

Sitting down outside the barn, Tony grabbed a bottle and took a long swig of water, dousing himself with the rest as he tried to cool off. He stretched out on the grass, thinking back to this morning, when he’d found the bed empty and his bag packed by the door. Heading into the bathroom, he’d made another discovery. A pair of jeans, a black leather belt, a white tank top and red flannel shirt was lying on a chair, with a note attached to it. ‘To be worn.’ 

The door opened and Gibbs popped his head in. “Get ready,” he ordered, “we’re leaving in 30 minutes.”

“This is your big surprise?” He didn’t get a reply, just a wink and a smile.

Gibbs had been dodging the question for a couple of weeks, and Tony was positively dying to find out what he was planning. The outfit had him intrigued, it wasn’t what he’d expected, but then again, that was the whole purpose of a surprise, wasn’t it. He’d showered quickly, and had just time for a quick bite before they were headed out the door.

******

The place was a secluded farmhouse set on a big property in Virginia. It belonged to a friend of Gibbs, who was using his house in DC for the weekend, treating the wife to an evening at the Kennedy Center, where The Royal Ballet were visiting. The farm offered the privacy Gibbs wanted, without having to travel too far from home. 

He’d come up with the idea the night they returned from the USS Foster, knowing they needed somewhere private for what he had in mind. Gibbs had never been one for role-playing, but Tony brought out a playful side of his personality, one that was normally neglected. It was just the thought of Tony, spread out on top of a bale of hay that had his dick throbbing every time the image popped up in his mind. 

The covered front porch was what they first noticed as they pulled up in front of the main house. To the right they could see patio furniture and a large barbecue, where Gibbs was planning to cook some pork ribs and hamburgers later that evening. The stable boy would need food to keep up his strength, he thought, smiling to himself. 

Tony remained in the car, just taking in the sight in front of him. 

“You like?”

“Oh, I like, a lot. This is amazing, Jethro.” He looked around, and suddenly a warm laughter filled the car.

“No, you didn’t…”

“I sure as hell did,” Gibbs grinned, leaning over to capture that tempting mouth in a kiss. Tony groaned, snaking a hand under Gibbs’ shirt, seeking naked smooth skin. The older man relished the sensation of that warm hand sliding lovingly over his body, instinctively he moved closer, wanting more. Tony broke the kiss, ignoring the protests from Gibbs and got out of the car. He popped his head back inside, looking at Gibbs, still seated and with his eyes glued to his body.

Tony was dressed in the clothes he’d picked out for him. The jeans were soft and worn, and looked like they were molded directly onto his body, riding low in his hips. Right now, Gibbs couldn’t take his eyes off the bulge, straining the front of his jeans. The tank top showed off his lean torso and the shirt was a good color on him, well, at least according to Abby. Gibbs had overheard a comment she’d made one day she was teasing Tony in the lab, and had remembered it as he was looking for an appropriate outfit. It wasn’t something he normally cared that much about, but this weekend was about indulging fantasies, exploring. 

“See something you like, Jethro?” The smile Tony shot him held promises for the day to come.

Gibbs got out of the car, and looked at Tony over the roof, “You make me feel 16 again,” he smiled, feeling a bit sheepish. Tony just laughed, picked up their bags and went towards the house. 

The key was hidden inside a gnome on the front porch, as promised. Before they went inside, Tony turned around and once again looked at the building set a bit aside from the main house. A stable. Gibbs had found a house with a stable. He shook his head in disbelief. That man didn’t do anything in half measures, did he. 

Tony did a quick tour of the house, seeking out a guest room facing a garden at the back of the house. The room had an ensuite bathroom, with a big tub he’d put to good use later.  
Putting down their bags, he looked outside. From the window he could see a large paddock where 5 horses were grazing. He was probably supposed to look after those later, although for the love of him he wasn’t quite sure how. 

Tony heard a sound outside and looked back out. Gibbs was by the paddock fence, feeding one of the horses an apple. He seemed at ease, comfortable, like he was used to being around animals. The sight of a relaxed Gibbs made his heart skip a beat. It was rare to see him at peace like this. He sighed deeply and returned to the task at hand. After unpacking their few belongings, Tony went back downstairs and sought out the kitchen to get a couple of longnecks. The weather was warm, and he intended to sit out back, relax for a while.

He found a comfortable chair to unwind in on the back porch and propped his feet up on the banister. Taking a long swig, he closed his eyes enjoying the warmth seeping through his shirt. Suddenly the beer was yanked out of his hands as his feet were pushed down off the railing. 

His eyes flew open, “Hey!” he yelped, and then fell silent. Gibbs had changed his clothes and was now dressed in a casual light suit Tony hadn’t seen before. 

Getting up, he circled his lover, knowing the weekend fun had just begun.

“I take it you’re the one tending the stables this weekend. Tony, was it?”

“Yes, I am. And you’re Mr.…?” 

“Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs. Get on with it. There’s a load of hay that needs tending to.” Gibbs’ tone was commanding, his gaze unwavering.

Tony tossed off a sloppy salute and earned himself a head slap. “Some things never change, don’t they, no matter what the setting,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he walked over to the stable. The hay was stored in a room just off the main door, and the bale wagon was backed into the barn. Looking dismally at the huge pile he got to work, wondering how much he’d have to load on before Mr. Gibbs was happy. 

About an hour later Tony snuck off to rest outside, lying down on a patch of soft grass running along the front. He’d stripped out of his shirt and tank top and bunched them up to use as a pillow. The sun felt warm against his naked skin and he wondered briefly whether he should have been wearing suntan lotion before the tranquil surroundings lulled him to a light slumber and his mind drifted.

A shadow fell on Tony’s face and he used a hand to shield for the sun as he looked up. 

“You slacking off, Tony?” 

“No…yes…well…” 

“Get inside.”

Tony scrambled to his feet and walked inside the old wooden barn. The air was a little cooler, and smelled of hay and sawdust. Gibbs was standing with his back to him, looking at a bale of hay he’d neglected to load onto the wagon yet. 

“You know what I do with stable boys who fail to perform their duties?” 

Tony felt his mouth go dry. “Uhm, no,” he croaked, trying to clear his throat. 

Gibbs picked up a blanket and threw it to Tony, nodding towards the bale of hay. 

Folding the blanket together, Tony draped it over the hay, hoping it wouldn’t poke him too much as he was lying there. Gibbs came up behind him, standing so close he could feel the heat radiating off the older man. Soft lips were pressed against his neck before he was unceremoniously dumped on his back onto the makeshift bed. 

******

Looking down on young Italian, Gibbs pulled him forward until his hips rested on the edge of the bale. Tony tugged at his belt, only to have his hands slapped away. 

“My game, my rules,” Gibbs growled, yanking off Tony’s pants. Finally naked, Gibbs stopped to savor the sight in front of him. Strong, muscular legs rested on the barn floor, lightly parted. He ran his hands up and down Tony’s thighs, enjoying the feel of silky skin and slightly coarser hair. Gibbs slipped off his jacket and yanked the shirt off his back. Opening his pants, he pushed them away, releasing his already hard cock. Tony eyes hadn’t left his, but they were a couple of shades darker and his breathing was faster, shallower. 

Sitting up, Tony reached for the older man’s cock, his tongue flicking out to taste a drop of pre-cum, before swirling it slowly around the head. Gibbs’ cock was throbbing and he had to exert every last ounce of self-control to not thrust into that warm and welcoming heat enveloping him. 

Gibbs pulled back abruptly, and once again Tony found himself lying on his back, spreading his legs wide, offering himself to the man standing in front of him. Gibbs leaned forward for a minute, resting his head on Tony’s belly, drinking in the scent of musk and clean sweat. 

Tony got up on his elbows, just in time to see Gibbs’ mouth closing over the head of his cock, enveloping him in a moist heat that had him moaning with pleasure. He could feel himself grow impossibly hard as Gibbs slowly twisted his hand around Tony’s shaft. 

“Aaah…” Tony gasped. Ho forced his eyes open, needing to watch. Sunlight sifting through the walls of the stable created a halo around the man in front of him, making the whole scene almost unreal. Gibbs leaned forward, and brushed his lips against Tony’s.

“You ready for me?”

Tony didn’t reply, just wrapped his legs around Gibbs and drew him close.

Gibbs held Tony’s legs, his hands strong and warm as they ran up and down his thighs, soothing and arousing at the same time. Gibbs paused momentarily, drew a deep breath and slid in slowly until he was completely buried deep inside Tony. Panting, he closed his eyes as he forced himself back from the brink.

The faint tremors running through Tony told Gibbs the other man was close, too. Holding Tony’s thighs in his hands, Gibbs started thrusting into that unbelievably tight heat. Tony had closed his eyes now, arms stretched above his head, mumbling incoherently. Waves of pleasure seemed to ripple through Tony’s body each time the older man buried his aching cock inside him. Shifting slightly, he pulled Tony closer, as he once again sought to find his prostate. Suddenly Tony cried out, hips jerking upwards. His eyes flew open, locking his green eyes onto Gibbs’ blue.

“So close, Jethro, soo close,” he hissed. Tony reached for his leaking cock, long fingers curling around his rock hard shaft. 

“Come for me, Tony,” Gibbs gasped, thrusting harder, more erratic as he picked up the pace. Tony’s body grew rigid, his head tipped back against the blanket as he cried out, white hot cum splattering his belly as he came. The internal spasms milked Gibbs as he thrust one last time deep inside Tony, burying his face on Tony’s chest as he came. The feeling was so intense he nearly blacked out, needing a few moments to let the fog lift. Gibbs eased carefully out of Tony, before collapsing with his head on Tony’s thigh, leaning towards the hay as he tried to catch his breath. A low chuckle reached him. Gibbs looked up, only to find Tony gazing down on him.

“That was…” Tony’s voice trailed off as he plopped back down. 

“I know,” was all Gibbs managed to say, as he wrapped a hand around a strong leg, feeling himself drift off. A gentle kiss on his cheek woke him up a few minutes later, and they made their way to the porch, enjoying the afterglow in the afternoon sun. 

******  
Later that night, much later, Gibbs woke up, only to find his wrists tied to the bedposts. 

“What the hell?” he exclaimed, as he tried to get lose.

“My game, MY rules, Jethro,” Tony whispered as his warm body slid on top of Gibbs’.


End file.
